


homestuck skin test

by RoboTrash



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboTrash/pseuds/RoboTrash
Summary: just in case i ever write for homestuck.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	homestuck skin test

#workskin .black,  
#workskin .pesterlog {  
font-size: 14px;  
font-weight: bold;  
font-family: courier, monospace;  
color: #000000;  
}

bruh

...

wait... i think i have it

god damn it

hits the dab

I FINNALLY FUCKING HAVE IT HJJGHHGHVGHC


End file.
